Lab Rats: Day at the Carnival
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Leo wins four tickets to the annual Mission Creek Carnival and invites his siblings to come along with him. (The first in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats story collection)


**Spoiler alerts of the Season 3 Lab Rats episode "Which Father Knows Best?"**

**Here's my review of the Lab Rats episode, "Which Father Knows Best?"**

**First of all, I'm glad Bree has learned her lesson. She realized that her actions caused the team's downfall. Second, will Donald ever put his big boy pants on? I mean come on! Forgive your brother already! I'm happy Donald is letting Douglas stay temporarily though. At least he doesn't have to sleep in a bush anymore. **

**The parts with Adam and Chase were funny, although I didn't like that Adam wanted to replace Bree with an old lady. However, the ending credits was really funny. I did not expect the old lady to be Bree in a cyber-mask, of course that's pretty obvious if you think about it. I liked what Chase said about Bree, that she's their sister and could never be replaced. That was very brotherly of him.**

**Leo was awesome in this episode. He was so funny and I liked when he went searching for Douglas. And the whole thing with the pita chips-hilarious! **

**And lastly, I liked Douglas even more after this episode now that I found out he's apparently a really good cook!**

**That's the end of my review. Now on to the story! (I also wouldn't mind hearing what you readers thought of the episode "Which Father Knows Best?")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Carnival

Synopsis: Leo wins four tickets to the annual Mission Creek Carnival and invites his siblings to come along with him. (The first in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats story collection)

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

It didn't matter where or how Leo got the tickets. It just mattered that Leo had them. Adam, Bree, and Chase had never been to a carnival. Now, thanks to Leo, they were going to have the opportunity of a lifetime. Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase were each going to have a ticket to get into the annual Mission Creek Carnival.

And they were going to go today.

**-Lab Rats-**

"This is so exciting!" Bree said as they entered the gates into the carnival. "I've never been to a carnival. Caitlin says they're awesome!"

"Yes, carnivals are awesome until you see the next kid throwing up on the rollercoaster. That's when you realize you're walking into a vomit bag." Leo replied.

"That's why I'll be avoiding the rollercoasters today. Do you know how many kids get sick on those things?" Chase asked.

"Do you know how many kids get sick from you?" Bree retorted.

"Come on, Chase! We're at the carnival! I'd like to just have fun on rides instead of avoid them because apparently they have too high of a germ count." Leo stated.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't come freaking out to me when you sneeze and regret not bringing a hand sanitizer along with you."

Adam patted Chase on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry buddy, we won't."

**-Lab Rats-**

The day started off with the Davenports separating off into two different groups. Bree and Leo went together while Adam and Chase went together.

Bree and Leo decided to go on the bumper cars first. That ended with Bree cheering because she won and Leo emptying out his breakfast in the trashcan.

For Adam and Chase, they went inside the fun house, although Chase argued that it wasn't his first choice at the carnival. They spent about fifteen minutes and for Chase, those were the longest fifteen minutes of his life. Adam kept squishing his face and commenting that even in a fun house mirror, Chase still looks short.

"Because everyone knows that my Chasey-Wasey will always be short, no matter what!"

Chase was just thankful he didn't turn into Spike or that would have been a disaster no one could have gotten out of.

**-Lab Rats-**

It was during lunchtime that the four siblings all got together again.

"Ha! That was the funniest thing ever!" Bree laughed.

Leo frowned. "Really? You kept laughing the whole way over here because you thought me throwing up Mom's blueberry pancakes in the trashcan near the bumper cars was funny?"

"Yeah! So what did you two do?" Bree asked her brothers.

"Adam," Chase pointed a thumb at his brother. "Wanted to go inside the fun house, you know the place with all those mirrors."

Bree snacked on some popcorn. "Yeah, and how was that?"

Chase was about to reply, but Adam beat him to it.

"AWESOME!" Adam exclaimed.

Leo nodded. "Well, sounds like Adam had a good time."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yeah…good time."

"Chase…" Bree said. "What's wrong?"

"Fine…Adam just kept making fun of me in the fun house. He thinks, even in those fun house mirrors, I look short!"

"Makes sense." Leo stated. "It is called the FUN house for a reason."

"Yeah?" Chase frowned. "Wasn't very fun for me."

"Hey, how about we all have a snack and then we go on the last ride altogether?" Bree suggested.

Leo grinned. "Yeah! And then before we leave, we can watch the big fireworks display."

"Right!" Bree agreed. "Doesn't that sound fun, Chase?"

The younger boy nodded. "Alright, then let's get our carnival on!"

"Really?"

"It sounded better in my head."

**-Lab Rats-**

During snacktime, Bree and Chase shared a bag of popcorn, Adam had his face stuffed full of pink cotton candy, and Leo scarfed down French fry after French fry.

Afterwards, the Davenports had to negotiate on what the last ride of the day was going to be.

Leo wanted to go on a ride that wouldn't make him throw up.

Adam just wanted to go on something exciting and thrilling.

Chase wanted a ride that was both safe and germ-free.

Bree just wanted to get this day over with.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Chase," Bree said. "How many times must I tell you? This is a carnival, nothing is germ-free!"

Chase scoffed. "Well, no wonder people keep getting sick on these rides!"

"Can you two just pick a ride already?!" Leo complained.

"NO!" Both siblings yelled.

Adam sighed. "That's it!" He said, getting up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing?" Bree asked.

"Adam! Let us go!" Chase exclaimed, trying to get out of his brother's grip.

"Nope…the only way you two will agree on a ride is if I force you."

So, Adam took Bree and Chase to a ride that they both had to agree on.

The dreaded rollercoaster.

Dun! Dun! DUN! (Cue dramatic music)

**-Lab Rats-**

"Adam, please! I'll do anything! Just don't put me in that awful thing!" Chase pleaded with his brother.

"Hmm, let me think about it. No."

"Okay, what if you don't put me in that rollercoaster and I'll let you bionic brother toss me anywhere in the house for a whole week?" Chase will do anything, even let Adam toss him around, if it means escaping from the rollercoaster ride.

Adam laughed. "I do that anyways, what does it matter?"

Bree chuckled. "Adam, sweet, sweet brother, um can you like not put me in that rollercoaster next to him?" She asked, pointing to Chase.

"Oh, am I that terrible of a ride-along buddy?" Chase asked.

"Yes."

"Nope." Adam strapped Bree and Chase next to each other inside the rollercoaster ride.

And no matter how hard they both pulled on the straps, they couldn't escape.

This was it. Bree and Chase had to ride the rollercoaster…together.

Both siblings turned their heads to see Adam and Leo grinning evilly and waving their hand good-bye.

"Have a nice trip." Leo replied before the rollercoaster shot out onto the track.

The last thing they both heard was Bree and Chase screaming at the top of their lungs.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Attention everybody," The bored-sounding announcer of the rollercoaster ride announced. "The Twist n' Turn Rollercoaster will now be closing. Please grab all your belongings and exit through the main entrance."

"That. Was. Awesome!" Chase exclaimed. "I was totally wrong. Rollercoasters are so much fun!"

Adam grinned. "See? I told you!"

Bree smiled. "And you weren't so bad of a ride-along buddy. Your screams were definitely ear-splitting though. And I'm not the one with bionic hearing."

Both siblings hugged and laughed. They really did have a good time at the carnival.

Before Leo announced it was time to go, they all sat down and watched the nighttime fireworks display. Afterwards, the Lab Rats went into the parking lot before they realized they didn't come to the carnival by car…they came by Bree.

So everyone linked arms and Bree used her super speed to get them back to the Davenport mansion.

And that's what you call, the perfect day at the carnival!

_The End._

**I went to Disney World, my second trip there, a year or two ago, and went on the Space Mountain rollercoaster ride. Man, was that thrilling! Rollercoasters are supposed to be an exciting experience, am I right? That's why I thought pairing Bree and Chase up together and to have to go on a rollercoaster ride would be super funny! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading. This was the first story in my "Lab Rats: Day at the…" collection. Basically, it's stories about the Lab Rats going to places they've never been to before. If you readers have any ideas for a place the Lab Rats should travel to with Leo, PM me or just type your suggestion in the reviews below! I promise I'll probably use some of your ideas for my story collection. –PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
